Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method for processing an image, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing technique is known that properly identifies a text area in an image to increase a compression ratio for a document containing only text. With this technique, a document file size in reduced.
Further, a technique is known that extracts horizontal and vertical borders from a form and extracts cells based on the extracted borders to perform text recognition for each cell.
Furthermore, a technique is known that detects a background level of an image acquired by scanning a document and detects a character edge in the image using parameters that are changed based on the background level.